


50 Sentences in the Life of Finn and Will

by Nichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichele/pseuds/Nichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 1-sentence prompts from the 1Sentence community on LiveJournal. Some sentences do fit in the same verse, but many just stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences in the Life of Finn and Will

1\. **Ring** – It's not much – just a cheap little band they saw at the mall one day – but Will gave it to him, and for now, that's enough.

2\. **Hero** – Will never could have imagined that his hero would come in the form of a boy ten years his junior – one who changed his life completely, put the color back into his world, and made him believe that true love really did exist.

3\. **Memory** – Finn will never forget the look Will gave him the first time they kissed – the look of pure love and shocked wonder, as though Finn was the answer to all his prayers.

4\. **Box** – "Who knew we both had so much crap?" Finn asks as they both eye the mountain of boxes sitting in their new living room.

5\. **Run** – Will knows he should run – run as fast and as far away as he can – but he can't seem to let go of all the things Finn makes him feel.

6\. **Hurricane** – It's pouring outside, coming down like it hasn't rained in years, but Will and Finn are curled up in front of a fire in their new home and no one – not even mother nature – can touch them.

7\. **Wings** – You'll miss him when he leaves you – and you know he will as sure as you know your own name, because Finn is too amazing to stay in this town forever – but you take comfort knowing that when that time does come, you'll be there to see him fly.

8\. **Cold** – Finn hates it when Will has to be at work early because, no matter what he does, he can't seem to get warm unless Will's in bed with him.

9\. **Red** – Will's not usually prone to intense anger, but seeing Rachel flirt with Finn, her hands trailing down his back, all he can see is red.

10\. **Drink** – He's just jacked off thinking of his seventeen year old student and it's gonna take something a hell of a lot stronger than what he's got in his cabinet to drown away the shame.

11\. **Midnight** – When the clock chimes twelve, Finn kisses him with a single-minded determination that lets Will know, in no uncertain terms, that Finn plans to make this year a hell of a lot better for him than his last one.

12\. **Temptation** – _He's fucking seventeen years old!_ Will tries to remind himself; but that still doesn't seem to stop the stirring in his groin every time Finn smiles at him.

13\. **View** – When Finn finally rolls out of bed and heads for the shower, Will can't help but stop what he's doing and admire the beautiful boy; _and he's all mine_ he thinks in amazement.

14\. **Music** – Finn will _never ever_ admit it to Will, but after all those CDs Will's made him listen to over the years, Finn has to admit that Disco isn't that horrible after all.

15\. **Silk** – "Hey, relax," Finn encourages as he ties the silk scarf around Will's eyes, Will's hands straining against their bindings; "I swear I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good."

16\. **Cover** – Will can't remember a time in his life when one sentence meant so much: "I'm not with Quinn because I _love_ her, Will; _she's_ not the one I really want."

17\. **Promise** – "You'll never be alone again, Will," Finn whispers into the darkness; and in that moment, Will believes him.

18\. **Dream** – When Finn wakes up sticky and sweaty for the fourth morning in a row, thoughts of curly hair and deep green eyes flooding his mind, he realizes he might have a problem.

19\. **Candle** – In the low light of the candles, Finn swears Will has never looked more beautiful.

20\. **Talent** – "Now _that's_ talent," Will laughs when Finn and their son demonstrate their mutual aptitude for burping the alphabet.

21\. **Silence** – The first time Finn tells Will he loves him, Will is stunned into silence for a at least a minute before he whispers back, "I love you too."

22\. **Journey** – "I know there were times when we thought we'd never get here," Finn says through tears, "but I'd go through it all again tomorrow because I love you so much Will, and I can't wait to spend _another_ 50 years of our lives together."

23\. **Fire** – When Sue promised that she'd exact revenge, Will never imagined she'd do it by exposing his relationship with Finn; as she smirks at him in victory, Will feels anger run through his veins like hell fire and he vows to end her for daring to mess with the best thing that ever happened to him.

24\. **Strength** – When he's called into Principle Figgins' office, Finn is shocked to find Will there waiting, eyes red and chest heaving like he's just run a few miles; he realizes what's going on the instant Will's sad eyes meet his, and tries to use that brief connection to comfort his partner: _It's okay Babe_ , his eyes scream, _I won't let them break us up._

25\. **Mask** – At school, Will has to hide everything he feels for Finn and mask it behind an air of teacher authority; but as hard as it is to do, it's worth it because what they have means everything to him.

26\. **Ice** – "So, now, what were you saying?" Will laughs as Finn yelps in shock after being hit by a large snowball

27\. **Fall** – Will's close, _so fucking close_ , and when Finn's "God, Will, love you so much" reaches his ears, it's all he can do but hang on for the fall.

28\. **Forgotten** – Even though they've only been together a few years now, Finn can't remember a time when he didn't love Will.

29\. **Dance** – Will knows how hot it makes Finn to see him let loose and dance with all the Glee kids; if he uses this information to his benefit every now and then, well, he can't really be blamed for that.

30\. **Body** – Will laughs at him when he stops talking right in the middle of his sentence, but it's not _Finn's_ fault that watching Will change does funny things to both his brain and certain parts of his anatomy.

31\. **Sacred** – When Finn was little, his mother told him that love was the most sacred thing in the world; but it wasn't until he met Will that he really grasped how right she was.

32\. **Farewells** – "But Daddy, I'm not gonna be gone _that_ long," the young boys says; and Finn knows its true, but it's their son's first day of kindergarten so he can cry if he wants to dammit!

33\. **World** – When they first started dating, Will was scared to death of what would happen if anyone found out about it; but now, seconds after Finn's whispered promises of love and forever, Will can't bring himself to give a damn what the world would think about them.

34\. **Formal** – Will is standing off to the side of the dance floor with the other chaperones, looking _holy fuck so hot_ in Finn's opinion, and Finn suddenly can't remember why he thought coming to this dance would be such a bad thing.

35\. **Fever** – Finn doesn't think he's ever been so scared in his life as he was when Will came down with a 104 degree fever and had to be rushed to the emergency room.

36\. **Laugh** – When Finn picks him up caveman style, hauls him off to their bedroom, and not so gently deposits him onto the bed, Will can't help but laugh at his sweet, strong jock.

37\. **Lies** – When Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury announce their engagement one afternoon at Glee Club practice, Finn puts on a smile that's a little too bright and forces out an, "I'm so happy for you guys."

38\. **Forever** – The last thing Finn ever expects is for Will to propose, but when he does, there's only one way Finn can respond: "There's nothing that I want more than to spend my life with you, Will."

39\. **Overwhelmed** – Will tends to worry about the little things – will they have enough money to support this baby? Will he even make a good father? – but right before he lets his fears consume him, Finn's always there to remind him what really matters.

40\. **Whisper** – In the cover of darkness, it's easy to whisper about the future they could have someday; but when the sun comes up, Will knows better than to let himself hope it might come true.

41\. **Wait** – Finn knows that the only reason Will won't be with him is because he's underage; he's okay with that, though, because his eighteenth birthday isn't that far away and Finn knows it will all be worth the wait.

42\. **Talk** – Some of Finn's favorite memories with Will are the nights that they spent doing nothing but talking and cuddling.

43\. **Search** – Finn always thought that what he wanted in life was in another state – somewhere far away from Lima, Ohio; so it really did shock him when he realized that what he'd been looking for had been standing right in front of him the whole time.

44\. **Hope** – After Terri, Will had pretty much given up his dream of having a family; but when Finn came into his life, he found himself hoping for an even greater future – one he hadn't even known he'd wanted.

45\. **Eclipse** – It's hard not to be there to watch Finn shine at sectionals, but as Will hears him perform over the phone, it's clear that no matter who tries to get in his way, no one will ever overshadow the talent that Finn has.

46\. **Gravity** – Will knows he should be more concerned about the gravity of the situation he's in, but all he can focus on is Finn and how much Sue exposing their relationship has hurt him.

47\. **Highway** – Finn's not exactly sure how their car ended up broken down on the side of the road, but he finds that he doesn't really mind as he and Will snuggle up in the backseat and wait for the tow truck.

48\. **Unknown** – Finn isn't sure what he wants to do after high school, but he knows he'll have Will by his side and that's all that matters.

49\. **Lock** – After the disaster that was his first marriage, Will built up strong walls around his heart so that no one else would ever get in; who knew all it'd take was a beautiful young football player to make those walls crumble around him.

50\. **Breathe** – When Will smiles and tells Finn that he loves him too, Finn lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and tries unsuccessfully to hold back the tears of joy.


End file.
